Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Song Collection.
Here is a collection of Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta songs. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator (as Lady Hatt) *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 (as Bertie) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland "1997 film") as King Doc (as Edward) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Uncle Judge (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (as Percy) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (as Toby) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 (as Salty) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 3 and Person 2 (as Donald and Douglas) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate (as Duck) *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Child 4 (as Harold) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Devious Diesel) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 5 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as D261) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 6 (as Mavis) *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (as Daisy) Songs *Thomas' Anthem (Song 1) *Another Busy Day on the Engines (Song 2) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song 3) *Surprises (Song 4) *Ode to Gordon (Song 5) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song 6) *Sounds (Song 7) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song 8) *Really Useful Engine (Song 9) *Night Train (Song 10) *Let's Have a Race (Song 11) *Engine Rollcall (Song 12) *Determination (Song 13) Footage (Episodes and Films) *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Toyland Express Helps Out (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Rustee Rails' Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Trouble For Casey Junior (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US) *Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis-US) *Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US) *Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) (Casey Jr Version) *Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US) *Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *A New Friend for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Toyland Express, Tow Mater, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) (Movies) *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) (Michael Brandon) *Toy Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Evil Engines (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Casey Jr version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Legend of Fantasyland's Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Category:Daniel Pineda